Tournament of Dragons Heroes Carnival 5
Heroes Carnival is a Limited Event version of the Tournament of Dragons, lasting for 1 week, featuring three Faction-seperate Tiered Battle Ranking Boards, continually keeping track of the ranking of all participating players. To advance in ranking, or even just prevent a fall in ranking, players must first enter a particular Faction Tournament, using a deck consisting only of cards from that Faction, and then participate in Rival Battles, using said deck. Only battles initiated through the Tournament of Dragons will affect your ranking. In turn, the battles do not cost Attack Power. Instead players are given 3 sets of 5 Action Points, each allowing you to participate in 1 Rival Battle for the corresponding Tournament. The Action Points refill at a rate of 1 per hour (aparently completely, every hour), per Tournament. You may also refill 5 from one Tournament using a Power Potion. Period: 07/18/2014 (10:00 EDT) - 07/24/2014 (23:59 EDT) For this Limited Event, the ranks and titles are only for show. They have no effect on game play or rewards, and no bonus effects after the event. Instead, the ranks obtained in last weeks Tournament of Dragons will apply their bonus effects after this event. Furthermore:'' The ranks and titles do NOT decide which rewards you get at the end of this event. Instead, the rewards will be given out based on the amount of points you amass during this event.'' Despite stating the above in the help text for the event, it appears that the rewards were indeed based on your final rank, and not "points earned in the event". Action Points ''' This resource is unique to the Tournament of Dragons. It is replenished at a rate of 1 per hour in all 3 Tournaments, or all 5 in one Tournament by using a Power Potion. Each '''Rival Battle require the use of 1 Action Point. Challenge Battles do not cost Action Points. Each Faction Tournament comes with it's own type of Action Point. Thus, spending your Action Points in one Faction Tournament does not use up any Action Points in the other two Tournaments. Engage another player in your Tier (rank) at the cost of 1 Action Point. Winning will increase your ranking within that Tier, but will never advance you to the next Tier. You cannot select your opponent yourself, but if the automatically selected opponent appears too strong, you may opt to pass on the battle, causing another opponent to be selected for you instead. This will cost you 1 pass. Win Count Reward Winning 5 Rival Battles in your tier and you will win a random reward of either Power Potion x1, Dorri x5000 or Friendship Points x1000. You will also unlock a Challenge Battle, offering you the opportunity to advance to the next Tier. Passes If you are unhappy with the selected Rival Battle opponent, you may use a pass in order to have another opponent selected (still selected from your current Tier). This will still enable you to win 5 Rival Battles in your tier. You are awarded 3 passes every HOUR (resets to 3 on the hour), and may earn additional passes by fighting a Rival Battle while you have no passes left. Whenever you win 5 Rival Battles in the same tier, and you are not already in the Rank A Tier, your next Tournament of Dragons battle will become a Challenge Battle, against an opponent selected from the bottom 30% of the Tier directly above you. If you win the battle, you will advance to the next Tier, but will hold the bottom rank within that Tier. *Challenge battles do not consume Action Points. *You cannot "pass" on a Challenge Battle opponent. *If you lose the Challenge Battle, you must again win 5 Rival Battles in your current Tier to unlock a Challenge Battle. *Each Challenge Battle is only available for 30 minutes after being unlocked. After 30 minutes you will once again need to win 5 Rival Battles in your Tier to unlock a new Challenge Battle. *There is no limit to how many Challenge Battles you can unlock in 1 day. Restrictions *No loss of DEF power or ATK power will be incurred as a result of battling in the Tournament of Dragons. *Dorri will neither be won nor lost from any battles initiated through the Tournament of Dragons. Changing Tournament You may participate in all 3 Tournaments. To participate in a different tournament, click the "Tournament Selection" button on the Event Page, or the Titles & Rewards Page. Changing your deck mid-tournament You may edit your deck at anytime during any tournament, but the deck must abide the Faction-limitation. To edit your entered deck, click the "Entered Deck" button on the Event Page. Note in this tournament your selected faction deck is used for both attacking AND defending, unlike regular ToD weekly events you do not get a seperate deck for each, therefore choose your cards carefully. Weekly Cycle Ranking Reward (Individual) NOTE: THESE RANKS ARE NOT THE ONES DISPLAYED IN-GAME. ''' These ranks will not be calculated until after the event, based on the amount of points you have amassed during the week. There is no way to see your current standing or your points. Again: There is no way to predict which rank you will end up in. '''Despite stating the above in the help text for the event, it appears that the rewards were indeed based on your final rank, and not "points earned in the event". NB: Non-Bazaar NB: Non-Bazaar NB: Non-Bazaar Guild Rewards (Ranked by total points earned by all guild members)